


familiar

by peonysoda



Series: Promptis Fan Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Promptis Fan Week, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: He’s never stayed over before, and Prompto learns quickly that he has trouble falling asleep in a place that’s not his own room. He needed something, something familiar, to help calm himself down.Noctis was something familiar.





	familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Bed-sharing + High School
> 
> Two birds with one stone, except I only glossed over the second prompt hahaha I'm so sorry. But! This _does_ take place in high school, so it kinda counts. 
> 
> I also have another fic that falls under this prompt! You can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11955864).

He couldn’t sleep.

He’s tried everything. Breathing exercises, pacing around the living room in an attempt to tire himself out, listening to music, listening to one of those nature sound clips on youtube… he’s even tried counting sheep. _Sheep_. That’s how desperate he was at this point. 

He’s never stayed over before, and he wouldn’t have stayed the night if it didn’t start raining so damn hard in the middle of the day. He thought it would let up by the time he was about to go home, but it didn’t. And as soon as he got up to say goodbye to Noctis, he stopped him from even going near the door. His protests were ignored and drowned out by him listing reasons why he should stay.

“Prom, you should just stay over.”

“It’s the weekend anyway you don’t have to worry about going to school tomorrow.”

“Ignis is probably gonna cook breakfast tomorrow! We can have pancakes!”

“Come on, Prom.”

Prompto knew better than to try and persuade him otherwise. He knew how stubborn Noctis really was when it comes to some things. And apparently, him staying over was included in that list. 

He remembers reading somewhere that drinking something warm before going to bed helps people fall asleep so he gets up and goes to the kitchen. Noctis wouldn’t mind him stealing one of the hot chocolate packets in the cupboard, he thinks, so he fills a mug with milk and sticks it in the microwave. He curses when it beeps loudly as soon as it’s done, and he prays to god that Noctis doesn’t wake up from the sound. He probably won’t, since he’s out like a rock as soon as he goes to bed. Probably. 

He was just about to take his mug to the breakfast counter when the light to the kitchen suddenly turns on.

“Hey.” 

“Wah!” Prompto almost drops the mug he was holding. “Oh—Noct. Hey. You, uh, want some hot chocolate?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis asks before yawning. “What’re you still doing up?”

“Um.” He sets his mug down and leans against the counter before getting another one and filling it with milk and heating it up in the microwave. “I couldn’t sleep?”

“Oh.” Noctis reaches for the cupboard and produces a bag of marshmallows before getting Prompto’s mug and putting some in it. Prompto mumbles a small ‘thanks.’ “You should’ve said something earlier. Was the sofa bed too uncomfortable?”

“No, no, it’s not that! Your sofa’s perfectly fine!” Prompto finishes making Noctis’s mug of hot chocolate and sets it in front of him. “It’s actually more comfortable than my own bed, to be honest.”

“Then why can’t you sleep?” Noctis says after taking a long sip from his mug.

“I—I don’t know?” Prompto admits. “I guess I’m just not used to your place, that’s all.” Yeah, that’s probably it. 

“I see.” 

They chat about what they could do tomorrow morning while they finished their drinks. Noctis was adamant that they sleep in, but Prompto points out that that wasn’t possible if Ignis was going to cook breakfast for them. Noctis grumbles because it was true, and Prompto laughs into his mug. He’s a lot more relaxed now, after drinking, after talking, and he thinks maybe he could finally fall asleep. He takes their mugs to the sink, opting to leave the washing for tomorrow (or later, since it was probably well past midnight and… he feels a little guilty at keeping Noctis up). 

He says good night to him once again and lies down on the sofa bed in the living room. The sound of the rain hitting the windows was soothing, and his stomach was warm from drinking hot chocolate but… no dice. He still couldn’t fall asleep, and he ends up tossing and turning in bed. He was just about to give up and was already sitting down behind the windows of the balcony to watch the rain instead of sleeping when the door to Noctis’s room opens again.

He turns his head to see him carrying pillows. Probably from his own bed. He walks over to the sofa and dumps all of them there. If he added any more, it could probably serve as a pillow fort. 

“Uh, Noct? What are you doing?”

“Sleeping here.”

“Eh?”

“Sleep.” Noctis pats one side of the bed as he sits down. “Here.”

“Oh, uh… why?”

“When I was a kid and I had trouble sleeping, my dad would sleep next to me.” Noctis says. “Maybe you’re the same…? I don’t know if it’ll actually help, but—sorry that probably sounds stupid—”

“It’s not stupid…” Prompto says as he stands up from the floor and walks over to him. “Thanks, Noct.”

“So? We sleeping or what?” Noctis laughs. “Come here already, Prom.”

“Okay.”

Prompto climbs into bed and settles himself next to Noctis. The blanket was big enough for the two of them, but they had to huddle close to each other to make it work. It was then that Prompto thinks about his sleeping habits. Does he toss and turn a lot? Does he snore loudly? Will he kick Noctis off the bed in his sleep? Will he—  

“Hey, I can hear you thinking from here.” Noctis pipes up from beside him.

“S-Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” A beat, and then, “um, can I try something?”

“Try what?”

“Um…” He feels one of Noctis’s hands touch his shoulder. “This.” And then Noctis wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him close so that his chest was flush against his back.

“O-Oh, um.” Prompto feels heat rush to his cheeks.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah…” Noctis was warm against him. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Better?”

“Mm.”

“Okay.” 

He ends up falling asleep in five minutes flat.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night facing Noctis. Their faces were so close to each other that Prompto jerks completely awake. That causes Noctis to open his eyes as well.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, I didn’t notice that I—”

“It’s fine.” Noctis then chooses to pull him close and tangle their legs together. “C’mere.”

He wraps his arm around him, and Noctis tucks Prompto’s head under his chin. If Prompto were more awake, he’d have reservations about being this close to the guy he’d been nursing a (not-so) teeny-tiny crush on for years, but his tiredness won over. He could’ve also sworn that Noctis had kissed his hair and nuzzled into it, but his sleepy self pays it no mind. Instead he just sighs against Noctis’s chest and allows himself to drift off to sleep once again.

 

* * *

 

Prompto wakes up again just as light was starting to break over the horizon. Rain was still falling outside and the room had gone even colder. 

He was still buried in Noctis’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Prompto doesn’t dream, not really. He almost always forgets whatever it was he dreamt about as soon as he wakes up. But when Prompto opens his eyes to the morning sun shining through the windows, opens his eyes to see Noctis sleeping soundly next to him, he could say with absolute certainty that his dreams were nothing but pleasant. He was about to start falling asleep again when Noctis stirs and slowly begins to open his eyes.

“Hey,” he says groggily, voice sounding like it was being muffled by muslin. “‘Morning, dude.”

“‘Morning.” Noctis sounded like he was still half-asleep. “What time is it?”

Prompto reaches for his phone and almost fails in finding it because of how many pillows they had over it. The sofa was looking more and more like a pillow fort the longer he stared at it.

“It’s eight-thirty.” Noctis pulls him back down and hugs him. “Woah!”

“Sleep.”

“Noct…” He tries wiggling out of Noctis’s hold. Nope, won’t budge. 

“Sleep.”

He sighs against his pillow and just turns to face him. “Okay, okay. Sleep.”

“Good.” It was then that Noctis brings his lips to his forehead and kisses him. Prompto was too shocked to have any other reaction than to bury his head in Noctis’s chest once again.

 

* * *

 

Ignis and Gladio find them like that, pillows and blankets kicked off the bed, and the both of them tangled up in each other, snoring lightly. They both share a look before laughing and taking a few pictures.

 

* * *

 

When they wake up completely, they fly away quickly from each other. Noctis almost falls on his ass from exactly how quick, and Prompto trips on a pillow. 

“Finally awake, you two?” Ignis calls out from the kitchen as soon as he heard sounds coming from the living room. “Do you want to help make breakfast?”

Prompto rushes over to get away from the evidence of him sleeping next to Noctis. He walks over to the kitchen, dazed, his mind still hazy from sleep, waist still radiating warmth from Noctis’s arms around him. He shakes himself awake and slaps himself lightly on the cheeks. Ignis and Gladio watch him, amused.  

They end up eating in almost complete silence, well, Noctis and Prompto did. Ignis and Gladio were chatting amicably about a camping trip they were supposed to be going on. Prompto chances a glance at Noctis and finds him staring back. They both look away very quickly.

 

* * *

 

They were having lunch on the roof that Monday when Noctis’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Prompto sees him take it out before his face turned a rather impressive shade of red. Noctis covers his face with one of his hands and sighs.

“Buddy? You alright there?”

“No.”

“What?” Weird. “Why, what’s up, what did you see?”

Prompto peeks at the screen of Noctis’s phone and sees the picture—the picture of the two of them cuddled in each other’s arms as they slept. This time, it was Prompto’s turn to go red. At the bottom of the picture were the words ‘blackmail material’ and ‘tell your boyfriend we say hi.’

“W-W-What?” _Boyfriend_?

“Sorry, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Noctis quickly turns his phone off and stuffs it back in his pocket. “God, I didn’t want you to find out like _this_ , this is so pathetic.”

“What? Find _what_ out?” Noctis mumbles something under his breath and Prompto strains to hear it. “S-Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear y—”

“That I like you.” 

Prompto had to pinch his arm to convince himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peonysoda) and on [tumblr](peonysoda.tumblr.com)!


End file.
